Mobile transceiver stations are connected to backbone networks to provide data to mobile devices. While some previous generation transceiver stations were primarily controlled by network elements and did not include much intelligence, newer transceiver stations (e.g., long-term evolution, or LTE, transceiver stations) include higher levels of processing and intelligence to serve data to mobile devices.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.